All for You
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: LaviKanda. Yup, the two are paired together and they had KIDS! twins to be exact. The story revolves around the twins and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Spoiler notice: If you haven't read chapters 185 & 186 of -Man, beware. This fanfic contains some info from those chapters.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" came the exhausted, yet still irritable, reply.

Lavi opened the door, grinning broadly. "Ready?"

"Are you sure about this, Lavi? I mean after everything I've told you?"

"Mm-hm," Lavi locked the door the behind him and sat down on the edge of his partners bed. He leaned over and gave the uke a small kiss on the cheek, "You nervous?" he teased. He laughed as his partner's face flushed crimson and started stuttering denials left and right. Then Lavi noticed that Kanda, whom he had woken up, was clutching the bed covers so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. The redhead cocked his head to one side, "Yu," he said, "did something happen?"

"Why do you ask?" Kanda snapped.

"Well, for one thing, you're shaking like a frightened rabbit and you won't look me straight in the eyes, either. What's wrong? We've doing this behind gramps' back for three years now, we're not about to get caught." It was true, the two had been doing this since they were eighteen, going behind so many people's backs just to be together. So there was no way Kanda would be nervous.

"It, It's not that…" Kanda looked down at his hands, still shaking.

"Then what is it? Wait! Did something at the Asia Branch?" Lavi had suddenly remembered that Kanda had gone to meet with Zhu Chan, the branch chief, Bak Chan's, father and Kanda's creator, about two weeks ago. Lavi knew that Kanda always took Zhu's advice and had wondered if the old man had advised his partner to stay away from him. After all, Yu refused to sleep with him up till now.

"Ah, yeah, s-something happened, but don't hate me when I show, okay?"

Show? What on earth was Kanda talking about? But, still, Lavi was curious as to what could've happened to make his partner act like this, "Okay, I promise, besides, I could never hate you" but that old man Zhu is another thing, he thought darkly.

Kanda pushed Lavi off the bed then lifted the covers. Lavi just stared, Kanda saw his shock and blushed, furiously.

"What's with that look?" he said angrily.

Lavi shook his head violently, but he couldn't stop staring, "Y-Yu, you… what have…why have…HUH?!"

"W-well," Kanda said, embarrassed, "you kept saying how it was a shame that the two of us couldn't have kids, so I went to Zhu and asked him for help and…" He broke off; Lavi was hugging him so tightly that it hurt. At his gasp of pain Lavi loosened his grip and let his arms fall loosely around Kanda's waist.

He rested his head on the uke's shoulder, "I can't believe you would do something like that. Just for me," he said quietly.

"Come on, we'd better get to it," Kanda said, abruptly, "or it'll be dawn before we know it."

"Yeah, okay," Lavi smiled warmly and the black eyes that were gazing up at him, he loved being taller than Kanda, it gave him a sense of dominance. However, he wasn't going to think about that power tonight. Instead of the usual, he would be nice. After all, this was going to be the best night of his life, and he wanted to make sure it would be Kanda's as well.

-One week later-

Kanda was in shock. He had been sitting in the cafeteria, eating his breakfast in his usual foul mood, when, suddenly, a wave of nausea overtook him. He had dashed to the men's room and, absolutely thankful that no one else was there, vomited spectacularly into the nearest sink. He was about to clean up when another wave came over him and he vomited again. Convinced that it was finally over, Kanda cleaned himself up then stood for a moment, clutching the rim of the sink, shaking and panting. He looked at his reflection in the mirror with wide eyes; he was white as a sheet. What the hell was going on? He was perfectly fine when he woke up this morning so why was this happening?

The door opened, Kanda looked up, wild-eyed, and saw Lavi standing in the doorway, toothbrush in hand. The redhead quickly registered the situation and rushed to his partner. He put Kanda's arm over his shoulder and supported him out of the restroom. "We need to get you to the infirmary, Yu."

"No" Kanda said weakly, "no, get me to Zhu."

And, thus, Lavi boarded the arc and took Kanda to the Asia Branch. When he came back, alone, he told Komui that Kanda was getting tests done over in the Asia Branch and that he wouldn't be back for some time.

"Tests?" asked the bewildered science chief, "what for?"

Lavi shook his head, "I have no idea," all Zhu had told him was that Kanda needed to be alone for a while and that he would see his uke when he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

-9 months later-

Lavi was pacing the length of his room. Kanda still hadn't returned and he was frustrated beyond reason. Suddenly, his frustration turned to worry as a horrible thought came over him. What if Yu had died and no had told him in order to protect his feelings. That was it; Lavi was going to march over to the Asia Branch and demand to see his lover, he was through waiting.

When he arrived at the Branch, Lavi surprised the guard by writing his code number on his hand that he left friction burns behind. He ran until he found Bak and started to demand where Kanda was when he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Oi, you're being too loud, Baka Usagi."

"YU!" Lavi spun to embrace his irritated lover but was greeted by a foot in the face as Kanda kicked him. Lavi sat up, rubbing his nose.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he demanded.

"For not taking in the situation and almost smothering Kai and Ren," Kanda replied.

Lavi was about to ask what Kanda was talking about when he saw, in his uke's arms, too infants, dressed and sleeping quietly.

Lavi pointed at the twins and started sputtering. "Wha…Feh… huh… are those…?"

Kanda nodded, annoyed at how slow his seme was being, he sighed "Yes, Lavi, they're your kids."

Lavi slumped to the ground again, "I'm a father," he said, breathlessly. Then he passed out.

-17 years later-

Lavi and Kanda walked into Komui's office and sat down. The supervisor looked at them both, trying to look stern, but failing miserably. And it was no wonder, either; Komui loved the twins, the topic for which Kanda and Lavi had been called in for, and he always had a smile on his face whenever he thought of them. Still, the matter at hand was important, and he couldn't afford to avoid discussing it with the parents anymore.

Komui folded his hands in front of him and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"I'm sure you are both well aware that the twins possess the ability to become apostles of God." Both parents nodded their assent, "But one thing worries me about that possibility," Komui paused then continued, "It's possible that the Earl will keep an unnaturally close eye on them when they enter the battlefield with the other exorcists."

"Why do you say that?" Kanda asked.

"The fact is that those two possess rare abilities that may draw attention. For example, the fact that they both inherited your healing abilities, Kanda-kun, although it doesn't threaten their lives, like it does you." The now all too familiar dark look passed over Kanda's face. Komui remembered that dark day when he told Kanda that, in order to keep him alive until the final and decisive battle between the Order and the Earl, Central would be removing him from the field. Kanda had been livid at that time but he eventually began to vent his anger through his students when he became the Order's official Exorcist Trainer. In other words, he trained the new exorcists in physical combat while their general taught them how to wield their innocence.

Komui cleared his throat, "As I was saying, the unique abilities of your children make them prime targets for the Millennium Earl and the Noah. And it's not just you two; I've already spoken with Lenalee and Allen about their son. Given that he is half Noah, it's likely that the other members of that clan will attempt to influence him and make him give into his Noah blood, that is, if they get the chance."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Komui?" Lavi inquired, "Do you not want them to become exorcists? This war has dragged on far longer than anyone would have expected, it's time to end it. The only possible way of doing that is by allowing the next generation to assist us in the fight."

"I agree, Komui," Kanda interjected, "Our children are more than capable of handling the Akuma and the Noah. I honestly don't see what their healing abilities have to do with anything, anyway. The only thing Noah would be after is their brains, their extensive knowledge of the order and their exceptional planning abilities are what they would make use of if they ever got a hold of the twins. To be honest, just worry about Moyashi and Lenalee's kid. Considering that he grew up with Short-Stack and the fourteenth acting as his father, it's seems more like that we have to make sure he doesn't give in to his Noah half."

"Although I agree with you in that Allen's son does need to be watched, I disagree in your saying that the twins' remarkable healing abilities are irrelevant. There's no doubt that the two of them are going to sync with the innocence as equipment-types, the type that does not protect against the akuma virus. The Noah are going to be curious if they see two exorcists, both of whom are equipment-types, with insane regeneration abilities and that don't seem to be affected by the most deadly poison in the world. In short, whether they kill or capture the twins, they're going to want to analyze their DNA. Do you how much info they could get on our abilities if that happens? Let me just say that it'll be enough to recognize the science section as a greater threat than they originally anticipated. It could be enough to provoke another Lulubell-like attack on headquarters. "

Lavi looked over at Kanda, who had his head in his hands. He knew that his uke was frustrated; first he was removed from the battlefield, now it seemed as if his children would never set foot on it at all. Kanda had gone through two very painful surgeries, one to remove his masculinity and one to restore it, so that Lavi could have children and that, because of his genetically produced DNA, the order would gain two more exorcists to assist in this ridiculously long war against the Earl.

Komui seemed to realize what was going through their heads. He sighed "don't look so down, I'm not finished yet. Kai and Yoru can become exorcists, I'm just warning of the dangers. I want you to prepare the two of them for what's waiting for them. Kanda, I want you to train them in extensive physical combat, and Lavi, I want you to teach them to create detailed and multiple possible battle strategies for each mission individual mission they're assigned, got it?"

The two fathers nodded, then they left the office to find their kids.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I changed one of the twins' names to Ren (Yoru just didn't do it for me)

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man! I only own my fan-characters, that is all...good day.

-One painstakingly long search later-

Kanda and Lavi opened the doors to the training room to find the twins lying on the ground, panting and clearly exhausted. It was obvious that the two had been training against each other again. The fathers both sighed inwardly, their children were so competitive. It was to be expected, though, considering they were polar opposites. Personality-wise, Ren was generally calm and polite to all, his usually blank or… I guess you could call it placid expression never shifted much unless the rare wave of extreme emotion washed over him. Skill/Hobby-wise, he was an artist. He generally spent his time pursuing the art of Sumi-e (Japanese Ink-Painting) when he wasn't training or day-dreaming.

As for Kai, he was loud and rambunctious to the core, with a temper that flared at the slightest insult. He could always be described as an "eager beaver" who constantly got himself into trouble. His hobbies included reading nonstop for three days straight and conducting violent physics experiments, usually involving attraction and repulsion forces in one form or another, in his spare time. Unlike his twin, who only used the right half of his brain when it was absolutely necessary and, thus, generally only used his left half, Kai flaunted his ridiculously large IQ in front of everyone. If one word described this teen it would either be "show-off", "people-pleaser", or the most commonly uttered "obnoxious".

Kanda sighed audibly, alerting the twins to their fathers' presence. They sat up and the parents noticed the abominable state their children hand gotten into. Kai's normally well-kept hair was just as tousled as Ren's usually was. Ren's hair was just god-awful as it stuck out in all directions. Like the true artist he was, Ren never bothered with his personal appearance. His clothes were always wrinkled and he never fully buttoned his shirts, most of which were splattered with ink from his Sumi-e pieces. Hell, it was a miracle to them all that Ren actually bathed regularly (Little did they know that the silent teen was a stickler for personal hygiene, even if not for personal appearance).

Lavi noticed that Kai's shirt was ripped in several places and that Ren's was actually missing from his body. However, it did alert him to the reason most of the younger female exorcists waited outside the baths for the twins. Their lean and muscular chests gave them extreme sex-appeal. Gah! He should his head, if he ever voiced that thought it would sound incestuous. Not to mention that Kanda would probably leave him and drag the twins along, as well.

"Oi, come here, you two," Lavi heard Kanda say, "we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'M SORRY!! I was gone for a week so I couldn't update! then I had a bunch of other stuff to do so it took a while to update. I'm sorry!

The twins both sat motionless, concentrating as their fathers related the conversation they'd just had with Komui, along with their own words of caution. The parents were a little stumped as to the lack of reaction, well, at least on Kai's part. Ren generally maintained his expressionless façade no matter what was being discussed. However, the real confusion lied in the absence of expression on Kai's face. They expected Kai to jumping up and down, excited that he had the potential to become an exorcist, then angry at, in his mind, being considered weak enough to captured or killed by the Noah, but the quiet peace that replaced the emotional tumult was quite disconcerting.

An awkward silence fell as the parents finished speaking. Finally Kanda spoke.

"You're awfully quiet," he said, coolly, "I'd have thought that this would've produced some sort of reaction in you, both of you, this is pretty big news, isn't it?"

Ren cast his eyes up at the ceiling, Kai fidgeted where he sat. The two were obviously hiding something, something Kanda, being the sharp parent that he was, was quick to notice.

"What?"

"Well, you see, dad…" Kai began, then stopped and averted his gaze from his father.

Ren, although quiet and withdrawn, had inherited his father's sharp senses. He instantly sensed that his father was not pleased with Kai's lack of explanation. This prompted the teen to do something he rarely ever did: speak.

He ran his fingers through his black hair, making the tawny streaks more prominent than usual. He then began speaking in the low monotone voice he'd inherited from his *ahem* "mother". However, unlike Kanda's, Ren's voice held an undertone of boredom and disinterest rather than one of contempt and sarcasm.

"Parental figures," Ren began, "what my other half is trying to say is that we already knew everything you just dictated to us."

It was a question of whether the stupefied looks on the two fathers were caused by what Ren had said or the way he said it. Anyone who spoke to him, whether for the first time of the ten billionth, always ended up a little confused by Ren's speaking habits. Most of the people who'd spoken to Ren at least once usually ended up grateful that the teen barely opened his mouth.

Lavi spoke up first, "what the HELL do you mean?!"

"Exactly what he said, dad," Kai said, "we already had this talk with someone else."

"Huh? Who?"

"The art god" Ren interjected.

"HUH?!"

"DAMMIT REN NOW YOU'RE CONFUSING ME NOW!" Kai shouted desperately. He probably hated Ren's way of speaking the most.

"Wait" a low growl was barely concealed in Kanda's voice. This time, Ren wasn't the only one who detected the obvious anger in his voice.

"W-what is it, Kanda?" Lavi said, wisely avoiding the temptation to call his partner by his first name.

"DAMN HIM!!" Kanda was off at a run, bewildering the entirety of his family.

"Dad?"

"Mom, where're you off to?" Even Ren's purposeful insult didn't make Kanda stop. In fact all he said were the following words:

"TIEDOLL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And, with that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	6. Chapter 6

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
